Written in Blood
by turnabout
Summary: A pair of vignettes of Klavier and Ema. How they first meet, and then many years later. Two-shot.
1. Part 1

"And Detective Gumshoe, here's the autopsy report you can bring to Mr. Payne."  
"Thanks, pal. I'm gonna get going then."

As Gumshoe turned to leave, Ema realized there was still one crucial paper that had fallen under her desk. She wasn't about to become even worse than Gumshoe on her first week as a lousy detective.

"Oh, Detective, wait!"

She quickly leaned under the table and snatched the paper up, smacking her nose hard on the desk as she jolted back up. Thrusting the paper into a flustered Gumshoe's hand, she rushed towards the bathroom, cupping her hand under her nose to catch the first drops of blood. With the bathroom doors in sight, Ema ran faster.

Suddenly, a young man seemed to materialize out of nowhere and the pair crashed head on. All Ema could see was purple, splattered with blood. For an aspiring forensic scientist, she was feeling awfully faint.

Then she heard a foreign sounding voice speak, "Ach, the Fräulein appears to have gotten blut all over my favorite coat!"

After regaining some awareness, it appeared the man had finished wallowing in his self-pity and was staring. At _her_.

Ema tried to mumble an apology and slip past so she could clean up in the bathroom. _Some hydrogen peroxide should take the stains right out of his silly jacket, _she looked down,_ ugh, and maybe some bleach for my lab coat._

But the man stopped her and tenderly cupped her face in his hand, whilst pulling a black handkerchief from his breast pocket to soak up her bleeding nose.

"There, there, kleine. How did we manage this?" An amused sparkle lit up in his stone blue eyes. But Ema couldn't reply. His large, tan hand was covering her mouth as he continued to nurse her wound.

She tried to look past him and wait for this strange moment to be over. _Who was this man? _He _was_ rather handsome, yet something about him itched at Ema. She really just wanted him to leave her to her own embarrassment.

He took the index finger of his other hand and gently nudged her chin so her eyes had to meet his. Then he asked, "I don't believe we've been acquainted before. What is your name?"

Ema's bleeding had reduced, so he cautiously pulled his hand away from her blood-smeared face to let her speak.

She froze for a minute and then squeaked, "Ema Skye".

"Ah, Fräulein Skye. You're the new detective, ja? Pleased to meet you." He moved to kiss her hand, but Ema jerked it away.

"Well Detektiv. You just missed a rare opportunity. Usually fans have to wait for hours to receive even a glance in their direction. And yet, here you are, having gotten blood on my blazer and my handkerchief, spending precious minutes of my time."

Ema fiercely stammered, "Hydrogen p-peroxide will get rid of that. And you _chose_ to use that handkerchief. I wanted to leave a while ago. W-who are you?"

He leaned forward, put his hands on his hips, and looked thoughtfully into Ema's green eyes. "Oh! You do not know who _I_ am? My name is Klavier Gavin. Prosecutor by day, rock star by night. I am the lead singer of the Gavinners; maybe you've heard of us?"

He had ignored her scientific comment. This guy was really starting to get under her skin. All he seemed to care about was himself. She shook her head no. At this, he slung his arm around her shoulder and turned the two of them towards the elevator. Ema ducked out from under his grip and darted toward the bathroom door.

Gavin began to fiddle with his garish, silver 'G' necklace, yet still keeping cool and confident as he emphatically reasoned with her. "Aber Fräulein, we have so much to converse about if we want this relationship to work."

Ema finally snapped and began to shout. "No! I don't care who you are or about your rock band! I apologize for bleeding on you. But as you so disregarded, I already told you that it is easily removed. I can even do it if you want me to!"

Klavier winked at her. "Ah, I see. You want less clothing?" He slowly began to take off his jacket and flung it towards where Ema was standing. But all that was left was the sounds of Ema furiously munching on her Snackoos and the bathroom door swinging shut.

Feeling like a fool, Klavier went to retrieve his jacket. This girl intrigued him. Something about her was different, she resisted him. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor. It was a feeling he'd never known before. A fire had been lit even hotter than when his guitar caught on fire. He wasn't sure if he really liked this feeling, but it was happening nonetheless.

What he knew for sure was that this would not be their only meeting. Even if she wasn't assigned to his cases, he'd spend his time with her somehow.

He looked down at his purple and red coat and smirked. _What'd she say? Hydrogen something?_

That would be their next conversation.

* * *

**A/N:** Next part coming soonish, I'm almost done writing it. :P

German translations~ most are common Klema ones and easy to figure in context;

Fräulein - Miss

blut - blood

kleine - little one

ja - yeah, yes

aber - but


	2. Part 2

"Ow Lana – please don't burn my ear! Y'know, hair curlers can cause 3rd degree burns!"

"Don't stress out Ema, today of all days. Your hair looks beautiful, right Jake?"

She tossed her curtain of brown hair over her shoulder as she smiled at her husband.

"Reckoncourse! ...I learned that from one of the bambinas out there." He peered out from the dressing room. "Sure is filling up…"

Lana turned back to her sister and continued curling her hair, "Just keep still for two more minutes, sis."

Ema sighed and studied herself in the mirror, squaring her shoulders. She felt cold and naked without her lab coat. At least the white dress she was wearing was a familiar color.

_This isn't happening right now. It can't be my wedding day. I'm asleep on my desk right now, waist high in court records._

But another sting from a close encounter with the curler brought her back to reality. In reaction to the pain, Ema whipped around, almost in slow motion, only to come in contact with the edge of the curler.

Luckily, she hit the outer plastic and wasn't burned, but she felt her nose begin to throb.

Ema shrieked.

The crowd outside silenced for a second, but then proceeded to buzz as Klavier Gavin appeared in the doorway. His usual purple blazer was black, with a white flower pinned to the lapel. He looked as stunning and handsome as always, except for the agitated grimace on his face.

At the sight of him, Ema let out another yelp and buried her head in her arms, blood beginning to drip onto her beautiful gown.

"You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding! Scientifically or not, it's bad luck and it seems I have enough of that already..." she said, muffled by her arms.

For the moment, he ignored her and looked at Lana and Jake. He protectively inquired, in a roar much louder than his usual sweet tone, "What have you done to meine liebe?"

Jake raised both his palms up in a surrender, leaving Lana to reply.

Whilst she tried to explain what had transpired, Ema abruptly stood up and stared pleadingly at all three of them.

She was sobbing, her tears mixing with the blood pouring down onto her dress. She carelessly tried to wipe away the blood from her face with the back of her hand and attempted to quell her cries enough to speak.

Finally, she announced flatly, "We should just call off the wedding. Tell everyone I got violently ill."

Klavier's eyes quickly darted to Ema before nodding at Lana and Jake. Lana kissed the top of Ema's head and Jake rubbed her back as they made their exit.

Klavier say down on the bench next to Ema in her puffy, blood-stained dress. He took his black handkerchief out of his pocket and gingerly cleaned her face. He then let her hold it against her nose as he pulled her into him and rubbed her bare arm.

They sat there for a few minutes, with only Ema's soft sniffles filling the room. She was beginning to feel a bit sleepy and maybe even a little happier when Klavier broke the silence, "Is there more to this, Ema?"

She pushed her lips together and nodded. The detective hesitantly replied, still short of breath, slowly thinking out loud, "It's… not that I have cold feet. I love you Klavier. I do. Um, but today has just further amplified my doubts that I don't deserve you."

At this, Klavier tensed and looked to interject. But Ema took his large hand in her free hand and continued, "I couldn't even become a forensic scientist. You have two dream jobs which you handle effortlessly. I'm a klutz, I can't-" she started to blink back tears and gulped. At this point, she averted her tear-filled gaze to the floor.

"I can't even keep it together on the day of our wedding. This just has me thinking that if we get married, my constant imbalance in our relationship will tear us apart. And I love you too much for that to happen to us. You'd be happier with someone else."

Klavier shook his head in disbelief and pulled at his bangs. He closed his eyes for a long time. Ema thought she even saw a few tears glimmering in the corners. Then he smiled and looked right at Ema, "You're right," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Ema, holding all of her.

Ema started to twist the large engagement ring off her finger, before Klavier pushed it back on and continued speaking.

"Except it's me who would tear us apart. I have two 'dream' jobs – I'll never be home. There are so many things that can, might, and will try to ruin what we have, Ema. And I'm aware of that. And I'm scared. But here I was, one hundred percent ready to marry you today. Kommen, you know me, I never let a little nosebleed step on my path to you. Do you remember our first day, albern Mädchen?"

At this, Klavier took some blood on his finger and painted his iconic G on her dress.

"Klavier!" Ema giggled through her brewing sobs. She fell onto him and gave him a loving hug.

"Mm, I love you Frau Gavin."

"You too, fop."

"When we are up there, remember what we've said right now as our true vows."

Hearing the couple's resolution, Lana and Jake crept back into the room and began snapping pictures.

Unaware of their presence, Ema loosened the embrace and leaned in to kiss Klavier.

"Easy pardner! Not till 'you may now kiss the bride'!"

Ema gasped and unwillingly backed away from Klavier, a playful scowl on her face. They all laughed as Lana dragged Ema to the doorway, cleaning the last bits of blood off her face.

"You and your dress look absolutely atemberaubend," Klavier blew her a kiss and left to go take his place in the ceremony.

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaaay! [/fail] Just for the record, I usually really dislike character marriages, but it's just how I was inspired. So don't take it to heart. This was just a little funsies - check out some of my other fics if you want something more legit (maybe). ;3

German translations~

meine liebe - my love

Kommen - come on

albern Mädchen - silly girl

Frau - Mrs.

atemberaubend - breathtaking

Iffff you feel like it, I think it would be really cool to do a little drawing design of Klavier and Ema in their wedding gear. Ema in her bloody dress, Klavier lookin' all classy and fly. Whatever you really think. I see them as I described them, really. Ema in a white, simple strapless dress. And Klavier in his normal wear, but all black, with a white flower on the lapel. I see them in a white walled dressing room with a few mirrors. I dunno, just setting the scene. So if you're feeling it, draw something and post it as a review. I could maybe even come up with some lame FF prize... :P

The end. :P Now go write me a big review. Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Extra

**A/N:** Little easter egg chapter. I knew that Klavier had kept the jacket, and I just wanted to come up with this little moment of when Ema finds out. Not really important to the story - a fun tangent.

Translations~

meine smart Frau - my smart wife

du bist mein - you are mine

Happy Valentine's Day. ^^;

* * *

Afterwards, Mr. & Mrs. Gavin got into their car, even Klavier had decided his motorcycle wasn't fit for him and his princess to ride off on.

While everyone had been throwing rice at them, it had begun to snow. Perfect little snowglobe flakes. There was still some on the top of their heads and on Ema's bare shoulders. Klavier placed both of his hangs on his... _wife_'s shoulders, melting the snow under his warm grip. He felt her shiver.

Out of the trunk he produced one of his purple jackets and wrapped it around her. Ema blushed, still embarrassed by Klavier's usual chivalry. Looking closer at the jacket, she noticed there was... blood all over it?

"Klav, what happened to this one?"

"Ah, meine smart Frau, you noticed. This is from, oh about 3 ½, almost 4 years ago."

"Four years ago?"

"Even when you told me that hydrogen peroxide would take it out, I kept it. And I thought it might come in handy today."

"Wait, so this is my blood? From-"

"Ja."

"You kept it? Why?"

"As a memory. It was my little piece of you when the rest of you hated me. But now, it is a reminder that du bist mein."

"That's not very scientific, it's just blood. It doesn't mean anything."

"It did to me."

"Silly glimmer-boy..."

Ema snuggled into Klavier and laid on his chest, kissing him over and over again, as they drove to the airport for their honeymoon in Europe.


End file.
